


In Flesh and Spirit

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Curses, Evil Kings, Happy Ending, M/M, The Force is Magic, brendol is not a total shit, krb mini bang 2017, runaway lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Two lovers run away together, a sworn knight and his liege lord’s intended spouse. But the king is a powerful mage and the lovers find themselves under the sway of a terrible curse. One flies the skies as a hawk by day, the other prowls the woods a wolf by night, always together but always apart. Breaking this curse themselves seems impossible, and they begin to despair that they will never truly be together again. And then one day, they discover that sometimes help can be found in unexpected places.





	In Flesh and Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fics for the [kylux reverse mini bang](http://kyluxbigbang.tumblr.com/). When I saw the[ Ladyhawke-inspired prompt](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/163952045768/ofcacthuxandkylosaur-my-entry-for-the-krb-mini) by [ofcacthuxandkylosaur](http://ofcacthuxandkylosaur.tumblr.com/), I dove in feet first. I've loved that movie ever since I first saw it in the theater!
> 
> A few notes - I've taken considerable liberty with the source material, especially with the characters. For example, there is no analog to Philipe the Mouse. (Sorry, I tried at first, but it just didn't work out.) Magic is common in this 'verse, and crops up in unexpected places.

_ “My father thinks I’ve given in. This is our chance! I’m supposed to go home to our estate, so my leaving won’t draw any attention. If we sneak away tonight it’ll be at least three days before they notice I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “I’ve never been surer of anything.” _

_ “But Tage, the life we’ll lead.” _

_ “I’d rather live in a cave in the middle of nowhere with you, wearing rags and eating grass, than stay here and go through with this travesty of a marriage.” _

_ “Tage.” _

_ “Kylo, I’m leaving. Are you coming with me?” _

_ “With you? Always.” _

 

 

The hawk called out, a piercing scream, the only warning Kylo had before a rabbit dropped at his feet.

“A bit more notice would be nice,” Kylo yelled up into the sky. The bird wheeled, banking sharply and settling on a tree branch with much flapping of wings. It chirped at him, looking down at the rabbit and back.

“I’m perfectly capable of hunting for myself, you know.” Shaking its feathers, the bird preened at its chest.

“I suppose you want some of this?” Pulling his knife out, Kylo knelt, gutting the rabbit in a practiced motion. As the entrails spilled out the hawk took off from its perch, landing on the ground next to him. Kylo shook his head as it dug into the steaming pile of offal.

“That’s still as disgusting as the first time I saw you do it.”

Ignoring him, the hawk continued feasting.

 

 

_ The coals in the brazier glowed a fiery red, smoke wafting up in strange patterns that no breeze could have formed. Withered hands made gestures over it, adding items to the blaze. First, a piece of dark cloth, stiff with dried blood. Next a lock of hair, almost as red as the coals, tied with a silk ribbon. After each addition the brazier flared, pulsing, a restless rhythm that mimicked that of a beating heart. Murmured words tickled at the edge of hearing, spoken in a guttural language, rising and falling, matching the pulse of the flame. A wicked blade pierced a palm and blood fell into the brazier as the chant rose to a feverish pitch. Smoke and sparks swirled in the air, a vortex that froze at the final words. The hands shaped it, contained it, forcing it closer and smaller until it congealed between them, a raw gem the color of blood, entwined in filaments of dusky black. Skeletal fingers plucked it from midair and held it up. _

_ “It is done.” _

 

 

Hux stoked the fire, huddled in a threadbare blanket. A crackle of broken branches sounded from the woods behind him, startling him and he dropped the stick as he whirled, reaching for the greatsword that lay at his side. He relaxed as a giant black wolf emerged from the woods, dragging a deer carcass between its front legs.

“You had to show me up, didn’t you?”

The wolf dropped the carcass and sat, panting, tongue hanging out of its mouth.

“And how am I going to butcher this tonight? We both need sleep.”

Whining, the wolf dropped to its belly, creeping forward until it reached the fire.

“I’ll gut it now and then you’re going to help me string it up, and you can take care of the rest of it tomorrow.”

Growl-barking, the wolf nosed at Hux’s hand.

“We shouldn’t stay here much longer, you know. I’m sure they’re still looking for us, and we’re too close to my father’s lands.”

Whining again, the wolf worked its way under Hux’s arm and snuggled into his side.

“I know. I like it here too.”

 

 

_ Rain churned the ground to mud and Kylo slipped and slid his way down the slope, biting through his lip to keep from crying out as talons pierced his shoulder. _

_ “Hold on, love. Just a bit more.” _

_ The hawk chirped in his ear, wings buffeting his head as it tried to stabilize itself, lost in this cursed form. _

_ “Hush now. Let me listen.” _

_ Straining, Kylo tried to filter out the storm as he fought to maintain the shield he’d summoned to cloud their presence. Was it the sky that thundered, or the hooves of horses? He ducked into a little cluster of pine trees in the nick of in time, seconds before a trio of familiar forms clad in black tore past, oblivious to their presence a few scant feet away. He’d have been at their head not so long ago. _

_ The hawk gave a forlorn chirp. _

_ “It’s all right. They haven’t found us, love. We’ll be all right.” _

 

 

Drying strips of meat hung on makeshift racks next to the fire. Eyeing the smoke as it wafted up into the clear blue sky, Kylo paced back and forth between the old stone pillars that marked the clearing. They’d been here for almost two months now, the longest they’d stayed anywhere since they’d fled. They shouldn’t have stayed so long.

The ruins in which they’d made their temporary home were only a few hours from Hux’s family estate, but they’d been abandoned for centuries and no one ever made their way up the long-neglected paths to the old monastery. Rumors of forgotten magics kept most people away, but Kylo and Hux had hoped against hope that something here might give them a clue to breaking the curse under which they suffered.

They hadn’t dared come so close to familiar ground at first. Pursuit had been relentless, and with them both unfamiliar with their cursed forms they’d barely managed to evade capture. Only Kylo’s wiliness had allowed them to evade their pursuers, aided by both their small magics, and there were a few occasions that Hux almost suspected some divine intervention. They’d both held this monastery as their one hope to break the curse, biding their time until they deemed it safe to approach.

It had been more than a year and a half before they’d made their way through the forest, following game trails or forging their own way through the old growth, only to have their hopes dashed within only a few days of their arrival. The few volumes remaining in the library hadn’t survived exposure to the elements and no relics remained. Several of the outbuildings had fallen to Kylo’s frustration, and yet despite their disappointment they’d stayed. The thatched roofs on the outlying buildings had long since disintegrated but the chapel had withstood the ravages of time, and they’d found peace here, for the first time since the curse had taken hold.

 

 

_ “You’re not supposed to be here.” _

_ Startled, Hux jumped, and the flame he’d been nurturing dissipated. Shaking out his hand at the tingle it left behind, he glared at the figure that loomed over him. _

_ “I have every right to be here.” _

_ “This is the king’s private garden.” _

_ “And I am here by his invitation. Why are you here?” _

_ “I’m the captain of his guard.” _

_ “Not doing too good of a job of it if you don’t know who’s allowed and who isn’t, are you?” _

_ He could feel the weight of the knight’s stare through the slit in his helmet. _

_ “I’ll be watching you,” he finally growled out. _

_ Hux shrugged. “If you’ve got nothing better to do with your time, go right ahead.” Turning his back on the knight, he tried to focus again, willing the spark from within himself to manifest. _

 

 

Kylo had rigged a roost for Hux where the pulpit had once stood, and in the apse under some unnamed saint they’d fashioned a den for Kylo, although most nights he curled up next to Hux in his wolf form as they slept, tail tucked over nose. He always made sure to slip away before dawn.

“Did you notice anything strange today?” Hux asked that evening as he wrapped up the dried deer meat for travel. The wolf whined, shaking its head.

“I just feel … off. It was like someone was tracking me all day when I flew, but I never saw anything.” The sensation had begun several days ago and he’d dismissed it, but today it had crawled over his skin, setting his feathers aruffle.

Nuzzling into Hux’s hair with his cold wet nose, the wolf whuffed in his ear.

“It’s good we’re leaving tomorrow.”

When he tucked himself into his bedroll that evening the wolf didn’t come lay down next to him. Instead it paced around their fire, banked for the evening now, its eyes glowing red in the reflected light. It shook its head, ears flapping, then whined. Trotting over to where Hux lay, it nosed at Hux’s hand until it had worked its muzzle under it, licking at Hux’s palm.

“You should lie down. You need to be rested if we’re going to make any distance tomorrow.”

The wolf whined again, circled several times, but instead of settling it nosed at Hux again and dashed off into the night.

“Kylo? Dammit!” Sitting up, Hux strained to see what might have set the wolf off, but nothing seemed to move in the darkness. “Kylo?” No response came. Grumbling, he lay back down again, turning onto his side so the light from the coals wouldn’t affect his vision. The night remained quiet, but he couldn’t relax. He concentrated on the small sounds around him. Wind rustled through the branches. An owl hooted off in the distance. Crickets chirped.

Without warning, hands grabbed him, pressing him down onto his back. A cloth covered his face and when he took a breath to call out a sweet odor overwhelmed him. He could see dark figures hovering over him before fading to black.

 

 

_ “There. You've almost got it. Focus. Feel it move through you.” _

_ Kylo's hands hovered above his as Hux concentrated, the wine goblet trembling on the table in front of him. _

_ “Why am I practicing this? It's not part of the exercises I was given.” _

_ “It’s a useful skill, being able to manipulate inanimate objects, unlike many of the other arts.” _

_ “Oh, so you think you know more than your lord and master what arcane arts I should pursue?” _

_ “I didn't say that, just that this is something you shouldn’t overlook. You're still not concentrating.” _

_ Every fiber of his being quivered with concentration, but not on the magic. Kylo’s arms encircled him and he’d been trying to memorize the scent of him, leather and iron seasoned by oil and sweat, the spicy hints of the wash he used on his hair, the lingering ozone of combat magic. _

_ “Let’s try again. You’re so close. I can feel it.” _

_ So close. _

 

 

Jolted awake, Hux cried out. The ground rushed past beneath him, hooves pounding on dirt in the pale light of the full moon. He tried to struggle but a hand clamped down on his back, wrenching at his bound hands.

“Stay still, you fool.”

“Faster, dammit!” a voice sounded from his right.

“We’ll kill the horses!” came from behind him.

“Better them than us,” growled the man who held him, digging his heels into the sides of his horse.

He heard a howl, beloved and bone chilling at the same time, and then a scream.

“That black beast will send us all to hell.”

“There’s the gate.”

Craning his neck, he could barely make out the stone pillars ahead. As they approached he recognized the carvings mounted on top and his blood froze in his veins. He renewed his efforts to free himself and the man holding him swore. A fist connected with the back of his head and stars blossomed in his vision, and then nothing.

 

 

_ “Hux, what is it?” _

_ “My father says I’m to be married.” _

_ “No. I won’t allow it. I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me.” _

_ “Even if it’s your liege lord?” _

_ “What? No!” _

_ “Yes. I’m to be the king’s consort. My father tells me I should be pleased to be shackled to a man three times my age who makes my skin crawl. It’s a great honor to our family, and better than he ever dreamed for me.” _

_ “What will you do?” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

 

 

Hux awoke to a splitting headache. Opening his eyes, he squinted in the dim light. A single lantern hung on the wall, and moonlight spilled in through the window slit, showing him bare stone walls. He lay on a straw pallet, and a pitcher of water and a goblet sat on the floor to his left.

He saw no handle on the inside of the door, but also no bars on the window. He only had to bide his time, then. In only a few hours he could escape. If no one checked on him before dawn, they’d find the mystery of his abandoned clothes in an empty room. If he could fly, that is. When he tried to stand the room swayed around him. A howl sounded faintly, as if in response to his distress. Kylo had tracked him here. That’s what his captors had been fleeing. The relief he felt at this both comforted him and added to his dizziness.

Staggering to the window, he stared out into the night. He’d never see a black wolf in the gloom but he strained his eyes anyways. Another howl sounded, mournful and haunting.

“A few more hours and I’ll be free. Be patient, love.”

 

 

_ “My old friend, I must ask you something.” _

_ “Anything, my lord. You know I am your most faithful servant.” _

_ “Did you know your son has the spark of magic in him?” _

_ “I had no idea, my lord.” _

_ “With time, and a proper patron, he could become quite the powerful magician. I know that you brought him to court in the hopes of finding him a suitable spouse, but there are few that would be able to afford him the opportunities to develop his talents as I can. If you would allow it, I would like to approach him about mentoring him in his studies.” _

_ “My lord! We are not worthy of such an honor.” _

_ “Nonsense. You have been my truest and most loyal retainer throughout the length of my reign. Allow me to grant you this small favor.” _

_ “Thank you, my lord! I’m sure he will be thrilled.” _

 

 

“It’s a hellhound, I’m telling you. Dekkard said he saw glowing red eyes, and smoke coming from its nostrils.”

“No, it’s a forest demon. I told you that tree was magic. You shouldn’t have cut it down.”

“Enough with this nonsense!” The guards hadn’t realized their lord had come upon them and snapped to attention.

“It’s a wolf, pure and simple. Got bit by something and now it’s rabid. We’ll set traps tomorrow and be rid of the best.” Brendol Hux scowled as another howl split the night and the two cringed in fear. He should be confronting his wayward son, not chivvying his frightened retainers, but rumors had begun to fly the instant the patrol had dismounted. They’d lost three of their number before making it back to the safety of the keep, and the survivors had begun flapping their gums before they’d dismounted.

He’d gotten no sleep that night. The talisman that King Snoke had provided to help him locate Hux had worked at last, finally piercing their defenses and pinpointing their location on his map, but not quite as promised. It had only ever seemed to be able to locate Hux at night, and only caught his voice even when it was obvious he talked to his paramour. He’d planned to observe for longer before making his move, but when he’d learned they meant to leave the next morning he’d put hasty plans in motion.

Cantrips had allowed his soldiers to approach the camp without detection but their magic hadn’t been strong enough and something had begun stalking them on their return, some fearful beast. This monster now circled his keep, staying just out of bowshot, a flickering shadow that bedeviled his soldiers’ imaginations.

Making a warding gesture against evil when no one was looking, he decided he’d put it off long enough. Signaling to his guard captain to patrol the walls in his place, he began the climb to the north tower.

 

 

_ “Armitage, I have wonderful news!” _

_ Instead of looking thrilled, his son shifted where he sat, tugging at the collar of his tunic. _

_ “Our king has asked for your hand in marriage!” _

_ “No!” Armitage cried, the ruddy blush of his cheeks fading to ash as he swayed where he sat. _

_ “What do you mean, no? He does our family great honor.” _

_ “Let some other family have it, then.” _

_ “What? How can you say that?” _

_ “I do not love him,” Armitage muttered, fingering his collar again. _

_ “And what does love have to do with marriage? Does he not treat you with respect and mentor you in your studies? Think of the opportunities this affords you!” _

_ “I’d rather let my magic wither and die away to nothing than let that man touch me. Some wrongness hovers about him.” _

_ “Do not say that!” _

_ “Why not? You aren’t so insensitive that you don’t feel it too.” _

_ “He’s a powerful man, in many ways.” Brendol would never admit that Snoke’s power filled him with unease. It could cost him his standing at court, and perhaps even his life if it reached the king’s ears. He’d seen others suffer for it. And besides, it was a function of great magic. It would fade for Armitage, he was sure, as his powers matured. They were of a similar make and this was a good match, if only his son could see it. _

_ “Armitage, please. Give this a chance….” He took a step forward, meaning to reach out and take his son’s hand, but his foot knocked into something hidden under the sweep of Armitage’s cloak. Guilt flashed across Armitage’s face as Brendol pulled the fabric back to reveal a distinctive helmet underneath the bench on which Armitage sat. Suspicious, he reached for Armitage, sweeping aside his hand and pulling down his collar to reveal a love bite, livid against the pale flesh of his neck. _

_ “You’d spurn the attentions of our king for a common guardsman’s touch?” _

_ “He’s not common! He’s the finest swordsman in the land, and he has the spark too! I’ve learned more from him in controlling my talent these last few weeks than I have in the months I’ve been studying with Snoke.” _

_ “He’s taught you something, I’m sure. But it ends now.” _

 

 

In times past Brendol could make this climb two or three steps at a time and arrive at the top barely winded. Now he had to stop halfway up and wait until his heart stopped thundering in his chest. He didn’t hear any commotion from the room above. In times not too long past, his son would have screamed out his frustrations through the locked door, pounding on it until the skin of his hands broke and bled. Now the only noise that accompanied his own harsh breaths was the howling of whatever creature stalked his keep.

When he reached the landing he slid open the panel on the door, peering through to the room beyond. Armitage lay stretched out on the pallet, one arm thrown across his eyes and a leg planted on the floor.

“Finally deigning to acknowledge your prisoner?” he called out, not bothering to look.

“Finally seeing what my fool of a son has done to himself, you mean?”

“Don’t make me laugh, father. My head hurts too much.”

“What’s wrong with your head, boy?”

“Someone hit it. I don’t think my skull’s cracked, but I could be wrong.”

Cursing, Brendol closed the panel. No one had mentioned a head injury to him, only that they’d subdued his son without any difficulty. Scowling at the stairs, he sighed. He was too old for this nonsense.

By the time he’d climbed back down to the main floor, scrounged up a healing poultice and made the ascent again it was close to dawn. Every bone in his body ached and he wheezed when he opened the door. It occurred to him too late that Armitage could be lying in ambush, his injury a ruse to facilitate his escape, but no, he sat on the edge of the pallet, his back to the door, the blanket wrapped around his hunched shoulders.

Even in the dim light Brendol could see the blood caked in his son’s vibrant hair. He’d have to have words with his guards. Armitage didn’t say anything as he approached, flinching at Brendol’s touch as he smoothed the poultice into the wound.

The concoction did its work, sealing the break in his skin, and Armitage shook his head.

“Better now?”

“Until the next blow lands.”

“There will be no more blows.”

“You’ll deliver me to my intended husband no other way. I will not go willingly.”

“He can track you, you know he can. He will find you again, wherever you settle.”

“We'll have to keep moving, then.”

“Forever?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“You'll go nowhere but to his side,” Brendol said, losing patience with his son’s stubbornness. “Foolish child. Can't you see I'm trying to do right by you? Give you something more?”

“I have that already, father, and it wasn't given to me.”

“You should count your blessings he still wants you.”

Armitage stood, shrugging the blanket off.

“Where are your clothes? Are you mad? You'll catch cold.”

“It's almost dawn.”

“Did you lose your mind wandering out there in the wilderness? Get dressed!”

“They’d only get in the way.”

“Get in the way of what?”

The first rays of morning light struck the window, bathing Armitage in streaks of red and gold. And then, before Brendol’s eyes, he changed.

 

 

_ Hux groaned, throwing up his arm to cover his eyes as the early morning light spilled into his room. _

_ “You forgot to close the shutters,” he mumbled as Kylo tucked in around him, breath tickling his ear. _

_ “No I didn’t.” _

_ “Then why is it so bright in here?” _

_ “I left them open on purpose. I love how you look at dawn, with your crown of flame and your alabaster skin.” _

_ “How poetic. Do you love my yawns in the middle of the afternoon too?” _

_ “Of course I do. The way your nose scrunches up and your eyes crinkle? What’s not to love?” _

_ “I’d be mad at you if I was more awake. Close the shutters and come back to bed.” _

_ “I can’t. I have to review the morning muster.” _

_ Kylo tried to slide out of bed, and Hux protested, holding tight to the arm that lay across his waist. _

_ “Just a few more minutes.” _

 

 

It only took a few minutes of concentration for Kylo, for both his and Hux’s clothes and their packs to appear at his feet.

“I told you that magic was useful.” He scrambled into his leathers as the hawk eyed the keep the entire from his perch. The drawbridge remained shut, no soldiers issuing forth in pursuit.

“I managed to corral one of your father’s soldiers’ horses a little ways in. That will help us make time. How long before they realize you’re gone, do you think?”

The hawk shook its head and fluffed his wings, then launched itself into the air.

“Not long, then? All right, let’s be off.”

 

 

_ “You’re late! I didn’t think you were going to come.” _

_ “I’m sorry love.” _

_ “You look tired.” Hux planted gentle kisses at Ren’s temple, trying to smooth away the circles under his eyes. _

_ “I had to stand in attendance at the king’s audiences today. That’s worse than a full day of field exercises. I always feel so drained afterwards. Thank goodness we take turns.” _

_ “Being around the king is always exhausting. Even when he has me perform simple exercises, I’m always worn out by the end of our session.” _

_ Kylo frowned. _

_ “Practicing shouldn’t tire you out like that. What does he have you doing?” _

_ “Do we have to talk about it? We don’t have much time before my father expects me for dinner.” _

_ “But Tage….” _

_ “Shhhhhhhh.” _

 

 

“You have news, my dear friend?”

“My lord, I don’t know where to begin.”

“Please. Speak. You know I value your counsel.”

“I have seen my son, Sire.”

Hands tightened on the arms of Snoke’s throne, and the scarlet gem on his chest flared.

“My men caught him two nights ago and brought him to my keep.”

“And yet you appear before me without him?”

“He escaped, my lord. When he turned into a bird at sunrise.”

“You witnessed this yourself?” If he hadn’t been looking for it, he would have missed the fleeting discomfort that crossed the king’s face.

“I did, my lord. And that is not all. He flew down from the tower to a man who stepped out of the forest. From where I stood, it appeared that the man was naked, as if he’d been birthed from the forest itself. The hawk landed on his arm and they disappeared into the trees together.”

“You did not attempt to pursue them?”

“No, my king. My men were already uneasy, and although I am the only one who witnessed the transformation, many of them saw a red hawk fly from the tower, to be met by this black-haired man. If I had admitted that my son had escaped, I know not what they might have done.”

Snoke leaned back, fingers steepled in front of him.

“I’d wished to spare you this, my most trusted retainer and friend.”

“You mean you knew of this?”

“I suspected your son and my former captain had turned to the dark arts. I believe Kylo Ren is responsible, and it was under his influence that he and young Armitage made a horrible pact.

“A pact? With what?”

“A dark Force, a power that should not be allowed access to our world. But fear not. We can still save your son. In order to do so, you must capture them both and bring them to me.” As he leaned forward, the stone pulsed again, casting his face in sinister glow.

“And then what?”

“I shall work to overcome the magic they have wrought. Your son should survive, and be returned to us.”

“And the other?”

“He shall pay for what he has done.” At the words, a chill traveled down Brendol’s spine.

“As you command, my liege.” Bowing his way out, he closed the door behind him, then allowed himself a brief moment of weakness, the ornate carvings pressing into his forehead.

 

 

_ “What do you mean, he’s not here? Why wasn’t I informed when he didn’t arrive?” _

_ His seneschal cringed, hands upraised as if to ward off a blow. _

_ “But your message said there’d been a change of plans, and your son was remaining with the king’s court to assist in preparations for his wedding.” _

_ “What message?” _

_ Brendol pored over the parchment his seneschal produced. The handwriting was a good facsimile of his own, and somehow his seal had been affixed to the wax. That damned brat of a boy had forged a letter and run off, probably with that brooding hulk of a captain he claimed to love. How could he do this? _

_ “Excuse me, my lord?” _

_ Brendol hadn’t realized he’d spoken that aloud. _

_ “Nothing. I’ll need a horse and an escort.” _

_ “But you’ve just arrived, my lord!” _

_ “Yes, and now I’m leaving again.” Somehow on the trip he’d have to figure out how to break the news to the king? _

 

 

“You look troubled, Lord Brendol.”

He’d taken refuge in one of the outlying gardens, or he’d tried to. One of Snoke’s royal guard had snuck up on him somehow in this overgrown plot, a feat that should have been impossible for an armored giant. Shoving his unease away, he smoothed his features into his best court expression and turned.

“Tahu Ren.”

“Walk with me?”

One did not refuse a request from a Ren. He followed the knight’s gesture and led the way towards the central courtyard. The Ren said nothing as they walked, one hand on the hilt of her sword, the other clasping her helmet to her side. Quashing the fear that the knight had somehow read his mind, Brendol kept pace with the larger woman. Tahu Ren had shortened her strides to accommodate him, he realized, as they reached the courtyard. She didn’t speak until they’d begun a circuit of the gardens.

“There are dark forces at work in the kingdom.”

“So our king has said.”

“The foulest of sorcery.”

“I have seen it with my own eyes.” He had, indeed, his son’s flesh transforming before him, dawn light limning every feather, feathers the color of his son’s hair.

“He would have us believe our former captain and your son are behind this.”

Something about the phrasing gave Brendol pause.

“That is what he has told me, yes.”

“There are some who do not believe this.”

“And you deal with them, as a loyal servant of our lord and king.” Only his years at court allowed him to keep his own uncertainty from his voice.

“How should we ‘deal with them,’ as you say, when it our own selves that find doubt in our hearts, my lord?”

The Ren didn’t give him a chance to respond, bowing and striding away and leaving him standing in the middle of the gardens, gaping like a beached fish.

Later that evening a page brought him a tome from the archive.

“Tasu Ren said you wanted this immediately, my lord.” The page curtsied, holding the book out to him. Confused, he took it from her hands and she ran off, pigtails bouncing.

No print graced the spine of the book. Paging through to the first page, archaic script jumped out at him.

**On Recognizing the Signs of Dark Magic**

Leather bookmarks had been inserted in two places. Suddenly nervous, he glanced up and down the hallway. Finding it empty, he closed his door, retreating to his chair by the fire to read.

 

 

_ “That’s it, love. You can do it.” With a piercing screech, the hawk flapped its wings as Kylo launched him into the air. He managed to stay aloft for several strokes before tumbling to the ground, flailing in the fallen leaves. Kylo approached, wary, as the hawk had taken a piece out of his glove in frustration after today’s first failed attempt at flight. _

_ “You can do it. I know you can. It’s in there, part of the magic. You can find it.” _

_ Find it and not lose yourself in it. That was the danger with this kind of magic. _

_ The hawk chirped, a dispirited sound, head drooping. _

_ “Come on. One more time, all right?” _

 

 

Treason. That’s what he was contemplating. The six members of the royal guard had approached him, one by one, each expressing the same concerns that Tasu Ren had voiced. And their concerns echoed his own, those he’d long ignored up until they’d manifested before his eyes. He’d dismissed the unease he’d always felt in the king’s presence as the reaction any person might have to one who wielded the arcane powers Snoke had mastered. He’d never thought to question it before now, but each of the knights had demonstrated their particular skills to him and none of them had elicited the dread and fear he felt just being in the presence of their lord. And, thinking back on it, he admitted he’d never felt anything of the sort when Armitage began his studies. That, combined with what he’d read from Tasu Ren’s book, moved him to commit to plotting against his king.

“I will place the order, then. Traps will be placed, along the line of travel Armitage seems to be following.”

“And under the guise of attempting to capture the beast our captain becomes during the day, we will follow behind and destroy the traps, hoping to be seen, and leave a request to meet when it seems that our efforts have been observed.” Iloric Ren spoke, and the others nodded. His fingers fluttered as he spoke, the spell he’d woven to protect their meeting shimmering above their heads.

“And you think this will draw my son out?”

“Such a demonstration of good will should make him curious, at least.”

“It’s a slim hope.”

“But a hope still. If you have a better idea, we will be happy to assist.”

“No. Armitage has no reason to trust me, and for good reason.”

“And Kylo Ren has similar reason to distrust us.”

“For we have tried to kill him multiple times since he deserted his post.”

“Then we are decided.”

“We are decided.”

 

 

_ “Say it again.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “Again.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ After each repetition, Hux peppered Kylo’s face with kisses. So entranced were they with each other that neither noticed the figure watching them, his dark robes blending in with the shadows. The darkness eddied and swirled around him as fists clenched inside voluminous sleeves. _

 

 

The traps were cleverly hidden. A skillful hand had laid them, snares and pits meant to capture, not cripple or kill. Kylo Ren would still have noticed them, so the beast he became might have avoided them as well, but their gesture was symbolic. Taking a moment to wave at the red hawk that circled overhead, Iloric hefted his massive war hammer. The cleverly woven cover of willow branches and leaves caved under his swing, revealing the deep pit beneath it.  Saluting the hawk, he disappeared into the shadows, moving along to the next.

In the next few hours he destroyed another pit trap and three baited snares. Continuing to follow his movements, the hawk circled as he pulled a rolled parchment out from his robes. Waving it in the air, he set it down in the remains of the snare, bowed, and retreated. Mounting his horse, he made a show of his departure.

The hawk continued to circle, scanning the area, but saw no other signs of movement. Landing in a tree, it eyed the parchment, talons flexing on the branch. He perched there for almost a half an hour, finally swooping down to snatch the roll from where it lay. Taking a circuitous route, it scanned for any sign of pursuit, but only saw the knight on his black steed still riding away. Satisfied, it made his way to where Kylo had holed up for the day.

Swooping down, the hawk dropped the parchment next to Kylo’s sleeping form before landing on the rocky outcrop that sheltered him, itching to know what it contained. But Kylo needed his rest. It waited.

 

 

_ He had to guard his thoughts. Snoke had almost seemed to sense what he was thinking in the past. He couldn’t think of the taste of Tage’s lips, or how perfectly he slotted against him. He couldn’t think of stolen moments in the gardens, or love letters slipped into his hand as they passed each other in the halls. He needed to concentrate instead on the annoyance he’d felt the first time he encountered Tage in the king’s gardens, the biting rebukes he’d received when he first began assisting in Tage’s lessons.  _

_ Remember the sneer, the cold disdain in his eyes from those first few weeks. Push any fondness into the deepest darkest recesses of his heart, and keep it there for hours. Focus only on the petitioners, the court, the audiences. Snoke would not approve of a dalliance between his captain and his protege, he knew. Such feelings were a distraction from his duties, he would say. He might even send Tage back to his father’s estate, or Kylo on some extended mission to retrieve a coveted artifact or negotiate a treaty, and that couldn’t be borne, not when they’d just found each other.   _

_ He could do this, he told himself. Squaring his shoulders, he waited for the steward to announce his presence. _

 

 

“That’s your father’s seal. Where did you get this?” Slitting the wax with his knife, Kylo unrolled the parchment, revealing the roll had contained two sheets. Scanning them, he scowled.

“This one’s from your father, all right. He says after witnessing your transformation he has come to believe Snoke is practicing dark magic.” He snorted. “We could have told him that, couldn’t we, love?” The hawk chirped in agreement. “This other is from my old comrades. Each has put their mark to it. They want to help us!”

The hawk let loose with a stream of white droppings in response, and its scolding chirp managed to convey a world of distrust.

“Do you want to live like this forever? Always on the move, always looking over our shoulders? Always together, but always apart, for the rest of our lives?”

This time the hawk’s chirp sounded forlorn.

“This says to leave a message where we found this one if we’d like to meet. We can pick the place and the time.”

They argued, as much as it could be said when one of the parties in the argument couldn’t speak. Feathers were ruffled and by the end Kylo’s head ached, but eventually the hawk gave in.

“Three days from now, back at the monastery. I told them to meet us during the day. If it’s a trap, I’ve got the best chance of fighting my way out.”

 

 

_ “He will return to us, I have no doubt.” _

_ “Why do you say so, your majesty?” _

_ “He will tire of the hardships, and this supposed love will fade. It’s an infatuation of youth, nothing more. What can Kylo Ren offer him, after all? Hard ground and scarce food, cold nights with no shelter, and no help for better. Soon it will pall, and he’ll remember what he has given up.” _

_ “It is generous of you to offer your forgiveness, your majesty.” _

_ “Who hasn’t committed some youthful indiscretion, after all? He’ll return all the wiser, and ready to accept what I offer.” _

_ One hand hovered over the map. The other gripped the pendant that dangled from his neck, a new piece that Brendol didn’t remember. Snoke claimed it was a piece from the royal treasury, a blood red stone set in twisted black gold. The talisman glowed, light seeping out from between the king’s fingers, pulsing as if echoing the beating of the king’s heart. No light reflected off the setting, the metal seeming to suck stray gleams of light into itself, as if it were formed from the darkest night. _

_ “We have but to wait, my old friend. Have no doubt. We will see your son again.” _

 

 

Brendol had ridden out from his keep with four of the Rens. Three of them stayed at the bottom of the trail that led up to the old ruins. Tasu Ren accompanied him, her sword and shield left behind with her comrades.

His horse grumbled and complained as they forced their way through the overgrowth, and he patted its flank in sympathy. He’d never seen the need to visit this old monastery before, and would have been happy to leave it that way. Muscles unaccustomed to riding protested as the beast stumbled on the remains of the trail.

“Almost there, sire.”

The pounding of his heart couldn’t be blamed entirely on his unaccustomed exertions. He had no idea what awaited them at this rendezvous.

The monastery seemed deserted, the silence broken only by the sound of their horses’ hooves. He dismounted, wincing as his back twinged, trying not to show his discomfort, or think of the long ride back.

“He is here,” Tasu said, an instant before a shadow detached itself from the trees. Had Kylo Ren always been so large, or had whatever foul magic that had changed his son affected him as well?

“You wanted a meeting. Speak.” His words were almost a growl, and his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.

“Where is my son?” A cry from above answered him, and looking up, he saw the hawk circling above him, wings aflame in the afternoon light.

“I’m sorry,” he called out. The bird banked, circling the clearing, then disappeared over the trees.

“Is that all you have to say?”

“No.” Taking a deep breath, he forced the words out. “We’ve come to help.”

 

 

_ They’d found shelter in a small cave. Well, calling it a cave was generous. The rocky overhang in the circle of evergreens sheltered them from the pounding rain that had followed them for the last two days. Hux shivered and tried to tuck even closer into Kylo, chilled to the bone even after they’d risked the use of magic to dry off. _

_ “Not sorry you left yet, are you?” _

_ “Never!” He tilted his head up and Kylo obliged him with a kiss that chased some of the cold away. _

_ “It’ll be dawn soon, and it looks like the clouds are starting to break up. We should make better time today.” _

_ “Do you think they’ve realized we’re gone yet?” _

_ “It’s been five days. My knights would have begun to wonder after two.” _

_ “How long until they come after us?” _

_ “It depends on what Snoke and your father decide.” _

_ “Maybe they’ll let us go.” _

_ Kylo didn’t answer, and Hux loved him even more for humoring him. _

_ The rain petered out and as they watched, the sky began to fade from purple to red in the east. Hux shifted, suddenly uneasy, every inch of skin prickling under his clothes. _

_ “Kylo, something’s wrong!” Kylo’s face swam before his eyes, and he could see Kylo’s mouth moving, but he couldn’t make out the words, or know if his had left his lips. The world seemed to fold in on him, crushing him, and he screamed, a shrill cry, as he beat at the fabric that trapped him. _

_ “Tage!” Kylo stared in horror at the hawk that beat, frantic, at the layers of clothing that enveloped it, feathers brilliant red in the early morning light. “No!” _

 

 

“Stay.”

The wolf whined, and Hux held out his hand.

“Stay.” He patted the blanket next to him. It had already begun to grow brighter, dawn looming over the horizon. “One way or another, this is our last day like this. And it might be our last day altogether. So I don’t want you to leave. I need to see your face, in case this might be the last time.”

Giving in, the wolf inched forward until it lay stretched out alongside Hux. He buried his fingers in its fur and snorted as a tongue snuck out, drawing a wet streak from his chin to his temple.

“Beast,” he teased, and a roguish canine grin pulled the wolf’s jaw wide, tongue lolling from one side like a giant pink ribbon. Before the wolf had another chance to slobber on him, the first ray of sunlight washed across them. In the blink of an eye Kylo lay next to him. He felt the change beginning to wash through him and managed to blurt out “I love you” before his world shifted.

Kylo smoothed the feathers on the hawk’s head where it sat nestled in the blanket beside him.

“I know.”

 

 

_ “Why are you so annoying?” _

_ “Because of how you react when you’re annoyed.” _

_ Hux had been trying to outpace the knight, but he skidded to a stop at this. _

_ “Do you mean to tell me you’ve been obnoxious to me on purpose?” _

_ Kylo nodded, a grin pulling at the corner of his lopsided moth. _

_ “But why?” _

_ “I am a man of simple pleasures.” _

_ Knowing Kylo was baiting him, he still couldn’t contain himself, throwing his hands up in the air and screaming in frustration. At Kylo’s answering grin, he tried to storm off again, but Kylo caught his wrist. _

_ “Let me go. Or is manhandling people another of your simple pleasures?” _

_ “We must continue your lessons.” _

_ “Lessons in what?” _

_ “In not allowing yourself to be so easily annoyed.” _

_ “You are impossible!” _

_ “And you must learn control.” _

_ “I’m supposed to learn this from you?” The knight captain’s displays of temper were legendary. “Or are you supposed to be the bad example?” _

_ “Who better to provoke you?” _

_ Rolling his eyes, Hux made a sudden and probably unwise decision. Kylo wanted to provoke a reaction, did he? Rounding on the knight, he shoved, taking Kylo by surprise. He stumbled backwards into an alcove and Hux followed, wrapping his hands in the knight’s tunic and pulling him in for a kiss. Kylo froze, hands hovering above Hux’s shoulders, quivering in shock. _

_ “We shouldn’t …” he tried to protest, and Hux took advantage, taking the parting of Kylo’s lips as an invitation. Just as he felt Kylo relaxing into his embrace he pulled back, smirking. Kylo looked a right mess, eyes glassy, face flushed, and helmet askew. _

_ “Not so in control now, are you?” _

_ He had an instant to regret his words before Kylo spun him, shoving him back against the rough wall. Hands pinned his wrists to the stone above his head as Kylo returned his kiss with interest, leaving Hux gasping and limp. _

_ “This is something we will have to work on, I think.” _

_ Stepping back, Kylo gave him a shallow bow while still holding Hux’s eyes with his own. That mocking little smile still hovered on his now bitten lips, a smug expression that Hux wanted to … well, kiss off his face, he had to admit. Unexpected. _

_ “Until our next lesson then.” _

_ What had he gotten himself into now, Hux scolded himself, even as he admired Kylo’s retreating back. _

 

 

Hux tripped, the voluminous folds of Kylo’s robe falling around him as he pretended to resist being dragged through the halls. Behind him he could hear the creak of the cart and the growls as the wolf threw itself against the bars of the cage that held it. Even at this late hour there should still be servants in the halls, guards posted at the doors, but no one witnessed their passage.

The doors to the throne room opened of their own accord as they approached and he heard the knight to his left mutter something under her breath. Snoke grew bold, to use magic openly for such a mundane thing. Looking up, he saw his father standing to Snoke’s left on the dais at the other end of the throne room.  When had he gotten so old, he wondered as he watched his father wipe beads of sweat from his brow. He didn’t remember so much grey at his father’s temples.

Two Rens flanked the king on the dais. The other four escorted him, two pulling the wolf’s cage and one to either side of him, hands on his elbows. In the raised seats to either side of Snoke’s throne sat twelve lords of the realm. Recognizing them all, he sneered. Snoke had summoned his most spineless sycophants to witness this farce.

 

 

_ “I must apologize to you, my dearest Armitage, for neglecting you.” _

_ The endearment, unexpected and unwanted, as well as the hand that snaked its way into the crook of his elbow, filled Hux with a sudden revulsion that he could not explain. Trying to cover his unease, he put on his best smile. _

_ “But you have so many more important duties, your majesty!” he protested, wondering how he could separate them without causing offense. _

_ “Nonsense! I promised that I would oversee your tutelage in the arts, and now that these negotiations are complete I will devote more time to overseeing your progress personally.” The other hand joined the first, trapping Hux even more firmly as it wrapped around the top of his arm. “We will retire to my study now and you must show me your progress.”   _

 

 

“It saddens me to see you like this, Armitage, so lost and bereft. I shudder to imagine the horrors you have undergone because of the dark magics my captain has performed.”

“The horrors he has performed? You did this to us!”

“Ah. I see he has poisoned your mind against me. Do not worry, beloved. I will free you from his foul influence. Once this beast has been destroyed, you shall be free from his curse.”

“I shall be free. Not by your hand, but my own!”

 

 

_ “Now, Armitage, it is time for you to show me what you have learned.” _

 

 

The manacles that bound his wrist hadn’t been locked, and they fell away as he raised his arms.

“Armitage! No!” As they’d planned, Brendol threw himself across the king, as if to shelter him from Hux’s supposed attack. His shout threw the court in disarray, the assembled lords shrieking and diving for cover behind their chairs as fire sparked at Hux’s fingertips. The two knights that flanked him moved, as if to subdue them, and fell back as he gestured, the same magics that Kylo had struggled to teach him so many months ago propelling them away.

 

 

_ “As I expected, you show great promise.” Snoke’s hand came to rest at the base of his neck, fingers threading through his hair and the flame almost died at his touch. _

_ Even as he poured all his power into the spark between his palms it still flickered, constantly threatening to go out. Gasping, Armitage held it for as long as he could, collapsing when it sputtered and died. _

 

 

Brendol’s hand closed around the pendant that rested on Snoke’s chest, and the king’s eyes widened in shock. The stone flared, the light shining through his palm, and they both screamed as the chain broke. Dodging Snoke’s reaching hands, Brendol fled, stumbling down the stairs, feeling his strength draining from him with each step.

 

 

_ “You are truly incredible. Such strength.” Snoke drew him up, steadying him with a hand on his waist when he swayed. _

 

 

“Armitage! I have it! Here!” Brendol fell, face ashen, arm outstretched. “Here,” he repeated, and he let the pendant fall from his fingers. With a gesture, the pendant flew to Hux’s hands, its light fading as he cradled it in his palm.

“Seize them! Why do you do nothing?” Snoke cried. The six knights stared at him, eyes unblinking through the slits of their helmets. As one, they all stepped back, hands falling away from their weapons.

“Traitors!”

 

 

_ “Come. You need rest.” _

_ “But I hardly did anything.” _

_ “You have done more than you know.” _

 

 

“Every curse requires a focus, does it not, your majesty?” Hux let the pendant dangle, drawing all eyes to it. Stone the color of flame and blood, setting darker than midnight, much like the hair of the two it bound.

“No! You must not!” Even as Snoke begged, Hux dashed the talisman on the floor at his feet.

 

 

_ Snoke fussed over him, insisting on ordering a meal sent to his quarters and hovering over him while he ate, praising him the entire while. Hux felt too drained to protest, even when Snoke tucked him into bed as if he were a small child. _

 

 

When the gem shattered, the fragments coalesced into an eddy of smoke and flame, as if whipped to a frenzy by a manic wind. Standing in the center of the maelstrom, Hux screamed and the wolf howled with him. Without warning, the storm dissipated as quickly as it had formed, leaving his soul singing in its wake.

 

 

_ “Sleep now. I’ll have wonderful news for you in the morning.” _

_ What that news could be haunted Hux’s dreams. _

 

 

“Tage.” At the sound of Kylo’s voice, he spun, disbelieving his ears even through all their expectations. “It worked.” He lunged forward, fumbling at the latch on the cage. When it fell open and Kylo tumbled into his arms, he sobbed, burying his head in the curve of Kylo’s neck, drinking in the oh so familiar scent of him. He’d lost himself, forgotten everything except the sight of lover, but Snoke’s shout dragged him back to reality.

“No! I will not be denied!”

 

 

_ Waking the next morning, Hux frowned. He couldn’t remember coming back to his room the night before. And why was he still fully clothed? Worry nagged briefly at him, but a knock on his door distracted him. By the time he worked his way through the hearty breakfast the page had brought him he’d forgotten the matter entirely. _

 

 

Screams rang out as Snoke stood, whatever illusion he’d held over his form broken along with the curse he’d cast. Instead of the fatherly figure they all remembered, a twisted caricature of a man stood before the throne.

“You think to challenge me, boy? You are mine, and shall remain so for as long as you are of use to me!”

“He was never yours.”

So focused as he was on Hux, Snoke had failed to note when Kylo drew his sword from its hiding place between the cage and cart. The mighty blade, red steel sharpened to a razor’s edge, cut through the air, the force of Kylo’s throw driving the sword clear through Snoke’s chest and pinning him to his throne.

“Your foul magics end now!”

Snoke’s fingers scrabbled uselessly at the blade as the life drained from his eyes. Hux held his breath, waiting for some last horrible magic to manifest, releasing it in a sob when Snoke’s hands fell to his side and his body sagged back against the throne, limp and still.

“They’ve killed the king!”

The cry echoed through the throne room, and Brendol stepped forward, attempting to ward off the panic before it began.

“Do any of you dare to refute the evidence before your eyes, that the king broke the most sacred law of our land and performed the darkest of magics against my son and Kylo Ren?”

Eyes darted from the throne to where Hux and Kylo stood. Hastily, Armitage pulled the cloak from his shoulders and draped it around Kylo’s naked form. The six Rens stepped forward, prepared to put themselves between the two and the gathered nobles if necessary, but no one made any move to approach.

“Whatever shall we do now?” one of them pled, the others murmuring in agreement.

“We shall convene the court and summon the magister, who will examine the king and his victims and pass judgement.”

 

 

_ “Where’s Armitage? Where’s my boy? He must be here somewhere!” Ignoring the giggle that sounded from the tangle of blankets in center of the bed, Brendol crossed the room and opened the closet, peering inside. _

_ “Armitage? Are you in here?” _

_ “No, papa!” _

_ “Hmm. I hear his voice! But where could it be coming from?” He pretended to scan the room, looking everywhere but the bed. _

_ “I’m over here!” _

_ “Ah, I know!” Striding to the other side of the room he threw open the double doors to the balcony. “It’s much too cold for you to be out here, son. Come inside!” _

_ More giggles as his overwrought amazement at finding the balcony empty. _

_ “Not there! Silly papa!” _

_ “I swear I still hear his voice. Strange.” _

_ “You’re not looking hard enough!” _

_ “I see. I was mistaken. It seems to be coming from the middle of the room. The bed maybe?” _

_ Armitage shrieked in delight as his father approached, and giggled again when Brendol dropped to his knees, lifting up the blankets to look under the bed. _

_ “Not here either. All right, I admit it. You’ve stumped me.” _

_ Armitage emerged from under the pile of blankets, hanging over the bed with his hair in his eyes as he tapped Brendol on the shoulder. _

_ “I was right here all along!” _

_ “Oh! What a clever boy you are! All tucked in already, and at bedtime too!” _

_ Suddenly realizing his choice of hiding places might not have been ideal, Armitage tried to slide out of bed but Brendol pounced on him before he could escape, tossing him back onto the feather mattress and plopping down beside him, shaking the bed as he landed and bouncing Armitage several inches up in the air, to the boy’s delight. _

_ “None of that, now. We have a big day tomorrow. We’re traveling to the king’s palace, and you’ll be introduced to him for the first time.” _

_ “Don’t wanna go to bed. Not yet!” _

_ “But you want to be at your best for the trip, don’t you, my boy?” _

_ Armitage pouted, and Brendol tried not to laugh at the expression. _

_ “How about this? I’ll tell you a story, and then you’ll try to go to sleep. Deal?” He held out his hand, and after a moment’s consideration, Armitage shook it. _

_ “Deal!” _

 

 

They sat on a bench in the garden together, Hux leaning back against Kylo’s chest, watching the sun descend. When it dipped below the horizon, he let out the breath he’d been holding, letting his head fall back against Kylo’s shoulder.

“I keep expecting to wake up in the middle of nowhere, cold and alone, and realize this was all a dream,” he confessed, and Kylo’s arms tightened around him.

“Never alone again.”

“My father expects they’ll ask me to take the crown, you know. Snoke officially acknowledged me as his consort. The documents had been drawn up before we left and he never rescinded them.”

“What will you do?”

“I guess I’ll have to do it, at least for a bit.”

“King Armitage. That has a nice ring to it.”

“Only if King Kylo rules with me.”

“Ben.”

“What?”

“That was my name, before Snoke found me. I think I’d like to start using it again.”

“Ben?” Hux tried it out. “I like it.”

They sat in silence until the last light faded from the sky and the lanterns began to light themselves, chasing away the stars.

“It’s so strange. This all seems like one of the bedtime stories my father used to tell me, full of evil magicians and the dashing knights who overcame them.”

“Did they have happy endings?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)! And make sure to check out [ofcacthuxandkylosaur](http://https://ofcacthuxandkylosaurstuff.tumblr.com//)'s other art!


End file.
